


Really all that bad?

by thebadwolf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Ryan tries to help Shane get over his fear of being spanking. Things turn sexual pretty quick.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Really all that bad?

Ryan couldn’t get Shane’s words out of his head. He’d been so nervous at the thought of getting a spanking. For some reason, He found that hard to swallow. His tall friend wasn’t afraid of anything. He’d seen him walk through some of the scariest places in the world, taunt ghosts, and aggravate demons. It just didn’t seem right for him to be intimidated by something as simple as a spanking. He found himself staring at his friend lost in his thoughts. It had been on his mind for weeks but it was starting to drive him nuts. This was the first time they’d shared a hotel room and had a tranquil minute together in a while. 

“What?” Shane asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

“Just thinking,” the shorter man said with a shrug.

How could he explain what he was thinking about? No doubt his friend would think he was some kind of freak. 

“About what?” he questioned lying out on the bed. “If you want to talk about something do it now. I’d like to get some sleep.”

“Nevermind,” Ryan said, sitting down on the other side. “Forget it.”

“Come on Ryan,” he said rolling his eyes. “We both know you can’t keep your thoughts to yourself. Let’s just talk about it now so I don’t get woken up in an hour when you want to talk about it.”

“You’re going to think I’m some kind of freak,” he said, putting his head on the pillow. 

“I already think that,” the taller man said with a laugh. “I’ve been saying that for ages.”

“This is different,” he said with a sigh.

Shane sat up and looked over his friend. It was clear he had something substantial on his mind. 

“Ryan,” he said in a more serious tone. “Come on. What’s wrong?”

“I was just thinking about that time we…” he paused trying to get his words together. “Do you remember when you told me you’d never been spanked?”

“Of course I do,” Shane said. “Why are you thinking about that?”

“I just think it’s funny that you’re so afraid of it,” Ryan said. “You have such strange fears.”

“My fears are very realistic,” the tall man said, starting to get defensive. 

“No one is going to try and inject you with heroin!” Ryan said sitting up.

“You don’t know that,” he argued back.

“I can’t understand the fears that you have,” the shorter man said shaking his head. 

“At least I’m not afraid of ghosts,” Shane said. 

“Look,” Ryan said. “You’ve really tried to help me get over my fear of ghosts and haunted places. I can’t help you get over your ridiculous heroin fear but I might be able to help with this.”

“What are you suggesting?” he asked.

What was Ryan suggesting? Why was he so oppressed with this? Why was it pulling at the back of his mind? 

“I don’t…” Ryan said unsure how to finish his sentence. 

“Are...are you suggesting you want to spank me?” Shane said not believing the situation they were in.

“Yes,” the shorter man answered. “Maybe if you do it you’ll realize it isn’t that big of a deal.”

Shane didn’t really want this to happen. It was a very strange situation but Ryan was completely fixated on it. If he refused to do it his friend would drop it but his mind really wouldn’t be at rest. 

“Fine,” Shane said, pushing back the blanket. 

Even though he’d been asking for it Ryan was surprised that Shane agreed. He didn’t even know how to progress with this. He took a deep breath as he watched his friend look at him with curious eyes. 

“Put your feet on the floor and bend over the bed,” Ryan forced himself to explain.

It felt as if his throat had completely dried up and he had to push the words out. Shane moved off the bed without a word. He stood next to the bed and bent over it. Ryan went over to his suitcase and picked up his hairbrush. It wasn’t a heavy brush being made of light plastic so it wouldn’t be too hard on Shane’s behind. He nervously stood by his friend’s side. Could he really do this? Did he really want to do this? 

“Here we go,” he said, lifting the brush.

Ryan took a deep breath as he brought it down on his friend’s behind. Shane jumped a bit at the contact but stayed silent. The shorter man repeated the action except a little harder. That made a small gasp slip past Shane’s lips. 

“See?” Ryan asked, wacking him again. “It’s not so bad.”

“I guess,” Shane said as his friend hit him again. “Stings a bit. Is that how you’d get spanked as a kid?”

“No,” he said, landing another hit. “I wouldn’t have been allowed pants. They’re giving you a bit of protection.”

To Ryan’s surprise Shane stood up. He figured he was done with their experiment. To his surprise Shane lowered his pajama bottoms and bent back over the bed. Ryan couldn’t believe this was happening. His best friend had his pants around his ankles and was bent over the bed awaiting a spanking. 

“Are you sure?” Ryan questioned.

“Just give me whatever you would have gotten,” he said. “That’ll pretty much give me the real experience.”

What he normally got? He had already given five hits. Ordinarily his mother would have given him around fifteen. He swung the brush and brought it down harder than he meant to on Shane’s behind. 

“Ow!” Shane whimpered, twisting on the bed.

“Sorry,” Ryan said, placing a hand on his friend’s back. “You’ve got nine more to go. If you need me to stop just say so.”

Shane buried his face in the sheets and nodded. When this whole thing had started Ryan had felt uncomfortable and unsure. Afterall, it wasn’t really a normal situation. Yet, his feelings about it were starting to change. His heart wasn’t racing with nervousness anymore. It was still racing but another feeling was consuming it. Excitement. He liked what he was seeing. Shane was completely open and trusting. Shame took over him as he felt his erection starting to grow in his pants. 

He quickly delivered a hit to Shane’s right ass cheek and then to his left. His friend let out a moan that was a mix of pain and surprise. He wasted no time repeating the action. Shane twisted his head around groaning into the sheets. Ryan couldn’t help but wonder what his backside looked like under his boxer shorts. Was it rosey red? Hopefully there would be no bruises on his pale skin. 

“Ryan…” Shane moaned. 

“What is it?” his friend asked. “Are you ok?”

Shane didn’t answer right away. He kept his head pushed into the fabric covering the bed. Ryan wouldn’t keep going until he got the ok from his friend. It felt like an eternity before Shane lifted his head. 

“Can you do something for me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Ryan said. No doubt his friend was going to ask him to stop. “What do you need?”

“Give it to me harder,” Shane said a red flush covering his face. “I...I like it. I want you to give it to me hard and fast.”

Ryan’s cock fully hardened in his pants. Shane was enjoying his spanking? Why did that excite him so much? 

“Of course,” he said. “Just tell me if you need me to stop.”

Shane nodded pushing his face back into the blankets. Ryan wasted no time hitting him over and over with the hairbrush. His friend let out little confused gasps as his behind was warmed by the implement. Ryan could see him rubbing his crotch into the sheets. No doubt he was getting sexual gratification for this. At least he wasn’t the only one anymore. Something about doing this was setting the blood in Ryan’s body on fire. 

He watched as Shane turned his head slightly. He could just see his friend’s half open eyes. His eyes were rolled back in his head. His tongue was sticking out slightly between his plump lips. 

“Ryan!” he yelped as he was hit harder and faster. “I’m…”

“You’re what?” he asked, not bothering to pause his hitting. He had an idea of what he was going to say. “Talk to me.”

“I’m...I’m gon….” Shane said, closing his eyes.

“There’s no shame here,” Ryan said. “This is a strange thing but we're both enjoying it. Let’s just let it happen.”

“I’m going to cum,” his tall friend said, tears filling his eyes. “Keep...keep hitting…”

“I got you buddy,” he said. “Just let your body enjoy itself.”

Shane squeezed his eyes tightly shut and his mouth dropped open. Ryan had never seen his friend orgasm before but he felt he was getting close. He had noticed that Shane seemed to enjoy certain hits more than others. He aimed the hair brush at the inside of his friend’s ass cheek. His friend let out a pleasure filled moan and leaned into the hit. 

“There!” he cried. “Right there.”

Ryan began to pant as he hit that spot over and over. It was only a matter of seconds before Shane let out a squeal. His body began to shake and tremble as his orgasm hit him. Each hit delivered after that point caused Shane to let out a loud squeak. 

“Stop,” Shane cried as his body stopped trembling. 

Ryan instantly stopped and dropped the hairbrush on the bedside table. Shane was lying on the bed trying to collect himself.

“I’ll have to admit you were right in this case,” Shane said rolling over onto his back. “Spankings aren’t that bad after all.”


End file.
